Talk:Guild Wars Factions Collector's Edition
Does anyone know the source of this information to check if it's valid or not? A quick scan through google and guildwars.com couldn't bring anything up on this, except a page that's been up for a month that has said the CE will give one extra character slot, not two. Any way to clear it up? :This was originally added to the Guild Wars Factions page and the source was noted as being Gamestop. I'm marking it for deletion as our policy it to only have info like this that is from the official site. --Rainith 00:10, 11 March 2006 (CST) ::The source is here. Considering they even have an image of the box (if you look really closely you can even read the "Collector's Edition" on it), I guess they didn't make up the info. -- 00:32, 11 March 2006 (CST) :::That box could easily have been mocked up in photoshop. I think we should stand by our rule of not posting info like this unless it is official. --Rainith 00:59, 11 March 2006 (CST) :::Oh and the Anet people did say last night that there should be some "big" announcements made today, on the official site of course. --Rainith 01:03, 11 March 2006 (CST) ::::I just browsed PlayNC for info, and found this press release, dated today, announcing the official release date as April 28. The info is not up on www.guildwars.com yet. Get it while it's hot! -- 01:11, 11 March 2006 (CST) :::::Good catch! Nice to finally have the official date, isn't that exactly 1 year after the original release? --Rainith 01:16, 11 March 2006 (CST) ::::::Release date info is now on http://www.guildwars.com --Rainith 02:31, 11 March 2006 (CST) :::::::What I had meant originally was the 2 character slot thing, but that was just based upon a misunderstanding. People had misread the 2 extra character slots for the CE as being able to have 8 slots total if you bought the CE and joined accounts (2 extra for the CE), but it was just an odd wording of the already known information that joining Factions to an existing Guild Wars account will give 6 character slots total. Sorry to stir this up based on a misunderstanding of the text :) --24.250.248.144 02:39, 11 March 2006 (CST) ::::::::An odd non-sequiter, but Game's online store, where I've ordered my pre-order from, recently offered an upgrade to the CE. A package that included "Key for Additional Character Slot". This info was accurate according to their online store at that time, but has now been edited to correspond to the original package. What a rip. Still, I might be pleasently surprised when I crowbar open my Collector's Edition when it eventually arrives on my doormat. --Havral Glommon 04:52, 2 April 2006 (CDT) I belive Gamestop quoted what the back of the box said, exactly. That being said, it also included features not unique to the CE. I also don't think a huge cmpony like Gamestp would make a fake box image (and they didn't, A-net posted an idetical pic). Australian release EB Games, the exclusive distributor of Guild Wars games in Australia, rang me today to tell me that the Collector's Edition has been delayed for Australian release by one week. The standard edition, however, will be annoyingly available. Article-worthy? -- Dashface 03:19, 23 April 2006 (CDT) :::::::::If i bought normal factions, will it let me add the Collectors edition, and get mini kuna or will it say "You already have unlcoked this campaign"--King Of Kamelott 00:36, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::: No you would STILL get the special Dance and Kuunavang. Colon? Right now Guild Wars Factions Collector's Edition redirects to Guild Wars: Factions Collector's dition. I want to double-check if the collector's edition actually has the Colon there. -PanSola 04:56, 23 April 2006 (CDT) :I got my CE in the mail from Gamestop yesterday and it has no colon. Moving article. --Rainith 03:50, 20 May 2006 (CDT) I have just been emailed that the collectors edition I pre-ordered WILL NOT be available until at least May 4th! (gamestop email : Dear Guild Wars Factions Collector's Edition Customer, We have received word from the publisher NCSoft that Guild Wars Factions Collector's Edition has been delayed beyond the April 28th launch of Guild Wars Factions. At this time, we do not have an ETA for the Collector's Edition, although the regular edition is still scheduled to ship on time. This delay affects all US retailers. You have the following options available to you: 1)Keep your Guild Wars Factions Collector's Edition order as is. No action on your part is required; we will ship you Guild Wars Factions Collector's Edition as soon as it is available from NCSoft. We currently have our release date set at May 4th, 2006 but THIS IS ONLY AN ESTIMATE AND SUBJECT TO CHANGE. ) so now those of us who shelled out the cash for the col ed will have to wait (if it gets out at all) to keep our characters....I have the pre-order key, but according to anet there will be a grace period of 10 days after that key to get your copy and enter the purchased key....if this aint shipping until May 4th ...and I ordered online....we might not get the offical key intime...then what happens to the characters we created, and why should we get punished for their mistake? (they said that the col ed would be available at the same time as the reg ed) This makes me very unhappy with their business ethics....you wouldnt tell a bride who ordered her wedding dress to be delivered on the day before her wedding that it will be delayed by at least a week....this is BAD business. cosyfiep Asian Box Art Symbols Hey out of curiousity, what are the box art symbols?? and in what language??